1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of direct contact pre-condensers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sub-zero condensation vacuum system for pre-condensing water vapor for creating a vacuum.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In glycerine refining or any other steam distillation under vacuum, condensable and non-condensable vapors must be removed from the process stream in order to complete the refining process. The vapors from the process stream are removed by sending them directly in to a vacuum system in which the vapors can be condensed or otherwise removed.
In the area of condensers, it is known to provide a low pressure region into which vapor can exhaust, the condenser also having a condensate chamber for collecting the condensate.
Traditional vacuum systems, such as a steam ejector with contact or surface condensers, or hybrid systems with steam ejectors with condensers and a liquid ring vacuum pump are currently used to evacuate the gases and vapors in the glycerine refining process and in other such processes that require operation under a vacuum and use sparging or stripping steam.